Qui est il?
by Anditwas
Summary: Bella vit avec sa mère, Renée et son beau-père, Phil en Belgique. Jasper&Rosalie sont ses frère&soeur. Bella veut découvrir qui est son vrai père et pour cela elle va devoir partir aux U.S.A., à Forks où elle y fera une magnifique/horrible rencontre...
1. Chapter 1 : Que vais je faire?

_Salut à tous, alors voilà j'ai décidé de me lancer: c'est ma première fic' !_

_Je sais qu'elle est courte désolée, il ma faut du temps pour m'habituer au site ^^'_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez des conseils, suggestions ou critiques CONSTRUCTIVES je suis de toute ouïe :D_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;-)_

_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Que vais-je faire?**  
_

Dans deux jours je prendrai l'avion pour les Etats-Unis, direction Forks! Je me demande vraiment comment moi, Isabella Swan jeune fille maladroite vivant en Belgique, ferai pour m'en sortir toute seule à 16 ans aux Etats-Unis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de vouloir retrouver mon père biologique?! Vous êtes surement en train de vous poser un tas de questions alors je vais éclairer un beau votre lanterne!

Ma mère s'appelle Renée et mon père « adoptif » ou mon beau-père tout simplement, s'appelle Phil. Renée est américaine mais elle a déménagé en Belgique avec moi alors que je n'avais que 2 ans pour un nouveau départ. Elle y a rencontré Phil qui avait 2 jumeaux, Rosalie et Jasper, de 3 ans et demi. Leur mère étant décédée en leur donnant la vie. Tout de suite entre Renée et Phil, ça été le coup de foudre. Rapidement ils se sont mariés et ont emménagés ensemble.

Depuis on forme une famille reconstituée: Phil a pris la place de mon père, il rempli son rôle formidablement bien! J'ai une passion pour la boxe en commun avec lui depuis qu'il m'a initié à ce sport!

Rosalie et Jasper, je les considère réellement comme mes frère et sœur! On est très proche, ils me protègent toujours car je suis la benjamine de la famille! Même si je ne suis pas protégée des crises de modes de Rosalie mais bon, Jasper est apaisant, je peux parler avec lui d'histoire et de littérature pendant des heures et des heures!

Bref, tout roule comme on dirait! Mais voilà cela fait 4 ans que je pose de plus en plus de questions à ma mère à propos de mon père biologique! Au début ça l'a mise mal à l'aise, ça m'a même choqué car ma mère est toujours sure d'elle, battante, elle sait parler aux gens, elle sait faire face à des situations plutôt dures enfin bref!

Renée m'a d'abord montré quelques photos de mon père, Charlie Swan, il était shérif de la bourgade de Forks lors de son départ. Mes parents, Renée et Charlie, se sont rencontrés très jeune au lycée et ne se sont plus lâché. Seulement voilà l'inévitable arriva, à 17 ans, bientôt 18, ma mère tombe enceinte! Charlie l'a soutenue même si il aurait préféré que cela n'arrive pas, peu de temps après l'annonce de sa grossesse, ils se sont mariés.

Après avoir eu fini ses études, mes parents n'ont pas pu aller à l'université comme ils l'avaient prévus. Ils ont donc enchainé les petits boulots car Charlie voulait déjà acheté une maison. Lorsque Renée a accouché, sa famille l'a rejetée ainsi que la famille de mon père, ils étaient donc seul pour assumer les frais financiers et c'était la galère même si Charlie fut engagé comme shérif de la ville! Ma mère m'avoua que, lorsque j'avais plus ou moins un an, mon père a commencé à boire énormément.

**FLASH BACK**

-Oh ma chérie je suis tellement désolée, tu sais ton père était un homme bien avant mais voilà il ne supportait pas d'être rejeté par sa famille et d'être en difficulté financière! Sanglota ma mère

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis de se calmer

-Et puis… et puis après, il a commencé a être violent lorsqu'il était saoul et une fois que Charlie était de nouveau lucide, il s'en voulait énormément! Rajouta Renée entre deux sanglots

- Au début ce n'était que moi, mais lors de tes 2 ans tu as eu la varicelle, tu te grattais beaucoup et donc tu pleurais à longueur de journée, Charlie n'a pas supporté, emporté par l'alcool et l'énervement, il t'a frappée!

J'avais la gorge serrée, ma mère pleurait de plus en plus. Je m'en voulais d'être née, je m'en voulais de lui avoir infligé ça!

-Ca été la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase, expliqua ma mère, j'ai fais nos bagages pendant qu'il travaillait. J'ai laissé une lettre à ton père lui disant que je le quittais car il devenait trop violent dû à son alcoolémie. En arrivant à l'aéroport, j'ai regardé le tableau des départs et j'ai choisi la première destination que j'ai vue : la Belgique. Heureusement que je savais parlé un peu français!

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Au début, j'avais été choquée: j'avais eu l'effet d'un tsunami dans la vie de mes parents, ils ont dû oublier tous leurs rêves, leurs projets, leur famille et tout cela à cause de moi. Je n'avais pas été voulue et je me disais que mon père ne m'aimait pas. Pendant des semaines je ne parlais plus à personnes, je ne mangeais plus, j'étais dans ma carapace et je me faisais du mal toute seule. Je faisais des recherches sur mon père sur internet: je n'ai rien trouvé de concret.

Puis, j'ai fouillé les affaires de ma mère et j'ai fait une découverte surprenante et réjouissante…

* * *

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Désolé c'est très court mais je voulais vraiment terminer mon premier chapitre là. Je ferai les autres plus longs vous en faites pas :p Si vous avez des questions, je répondrai sur le prochain chapitre qui paraîtra dans 2 jours maximum 3!_

_Bisous, Fauve!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Une découverte surprenante

**Salut tout le monde voici déjà le chapitre 2, il est court, encore une fois désolée! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! On se retrouve en bas!**

**Merci Alicia pour ton encouragement, ça me fait plaisir :) Voilà là réponse à ta question ;-)  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Découverte surprenante_**

Dans une petite boîte, sous le lit de ma mère, se trouvaient des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres qui me sont adressées… Prise par un élan de curiosité, j'en ouvris une, celle qui datait du 25 mai 1995, jour de mon 2ème anniversaire:

_Ma chère Isabella,_

_Aujourd'hui tu fêtes tes 2 ans et j'aimerais tellement être prêt de toi! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que tu as reçu la petite peluche ours que je t'ai envoyée. Tu verras ce sera la plus belle journée de l'année! Tu me manques beaucoup, je pense à toi chaque jour. J'aimerais tellement venir te voir, toi et ta mère! _

_Bonne journée ma puce, ton papa qui pense fort à toi !_

_Charlie Swan_

J'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux, je parcourus les autres lettres et je me rendis compte que mon père m'avait écrit une lettre chaque moi depuis notre départ. J'avais attendue ma mère au salon, mes preuves en main. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée et qu'elle m'a aperçue avec les lettres, elle fondit en larmes. Même si cette vision me brisa le cœur, je ne pus la réconforter, ma rage avait pris le dessus! Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais pensé que mon père m'avait rejeté et qu'il ne cherchait pas à me voir, j'avais pensé que j'étais la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, surtout ces derniers temps! Peut-être qu'elle croyait bien faire en me cachant ces lettres, mais Renée n'avait fais qu'empirer la situation, qu'à me renfoncer dans mon mal-être! J'étais devenue hystérique:

**FLASH BACK**

Je vis Renée rentrer, Renée, je l'appellerai toujours comme ça maintenant car une mère ne peut pas faire ça à son enfant! NON C EST IMPOSSIBLE!!

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle. Je la regarda longtemps dan les yeux avant d'hurler:

-COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ?? COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA?? TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE ME LAISSER AVEC LUI! TOUT AURAIT ÉTÉ BEAUCOUP PLUS SIMPLE! JE TE DÉTESTE TU ENTENDS, JE TE DÉTESTE!!! TU N'ES PLUS MA MÈRE!!

Je ne vis pas arriver la claque qu'elle m'adressa! Après cette douche froide, je commençai seulement à pleurer!

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Après cet épisode, j'étais restée enfermée deux jours entiers sans jamais en sortir! Ma mère était bien venue me supplier de lui ouvrir mais je ne fis rien! Rosalie aussi voulu venir me consoler, ainsi que Jasper et Phil, mais je ne voulais voir personne! Pendant ces deux journées, je lus toutes les lettres de mon père. J'y appris qu'au fur et à mesure, il avait refait sa vie avec Julia, une femme d'à peu près son âge. Je sus aussi que Charlie avait alors eut des neveux et une nièce par alliance : Emmet, 19 ans à ce jour, Edward, 17 ans à ce jour et Alice la petite dernière, 16 ans tout comme moi! Charlie m'expliquait qu'ils étaient les enfants adoptifs d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Julia et Esmée étant sœurs, mon père était donc venu l'oncle Charlie. Mon père avait peur que je lui en veule, il croyait même que je ne lui répondais tellement je lui en voulais. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il s'excusait dans ses lettres.

Une fois toutes les lettres lues, je rédigeai ma première réponse à Charlie:

_Bonjour Charlie,_

_Tu es mon père, j'ai du mal à y croire ne te connaissant pas. Sache que je viens de découvrir tes lettres il y a à peine deux jours! Renée ne m'avait rien montré et j'ai du fouiller pour les trouver! Je suis, à ce jour, en 5__ème__ secondaire, j'ai une année d'avance! J'aime beaucoup l'école, j'ai de beaux points partout sauf en gym. J'adore la littérature, surtout la littérature anglaise. J'aime aussi énormément les films, la musique et les peintures. Renée s'est remariée avec Phil qui a deux jumeaux Rosalie&Jasper Hale. Ils auront 18 ans bientôt. Ils sont vraiment très gentils! Phil est footballeur professionnel, il aime beaucoup le football américain ainsi que la boxe (tout comme moi). Phil est réfléchit et mature, il arrive à gérer maman! Je ne sais pas quel souvenir tu gardes de Renée mais elle est toujours aussi enthousiaste à tout bout de champs, hystérique, toujours de bonne humeur, positive, elle déborde de joie de vivre et on dirait toujours une adolescente! Elle ne sait toujours pas cuisiner, heureusement que Rosalie et moi sommes là pour faire à manger! Rosalie est une grande blonde à la taille magnifique, elle est comparable aux tops models des magazines américains! Elle a les yeux bleu tout comme Jasper et leur mère qui est décédée. Elle est une vraie grande sœur pour moi! Toujours là dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, elle prend son rôle très à cœur et je suis profondément heureuse de l'avoir! Rosalie voue un culte à la mode. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'elle n'aille faire du shopping. Le pire c'est qu'elle m'emmène avec elle les ¾ du temps! J'ai horreur du shopping mais beau j'ai appris à prendre mon mal en patience avec elle! Heureusement, Jasper est plus posé, passionné pour l'Histoire et la littérature qui est notre point commun à tous les deux! Très très protecteurs avec Rosalie, encore pire avec moi! Ils sont tous les deux très populaires au lycée. Du coup moi aussi puisque l'on reste toujours ensemble! C'est bien dommage moi qui aime toujours être discrète! Je suis mal tombée!_

_J'en veux énormément à Renée de m'avoir caché ces lettres, mais je l'aime, c'est ma mère, je lui pardonnerai. Il me faut juste du temps pour avaler la nouvelle! Sache que je t'en veux aussi d'avoir battu maman et même moi! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'en veux encore plus d'avoir troublé vos vies…_

_Je joint à ma lettre une photo de la famille, j'espère en recevoir une de ta part également! _

_Bien à toi, ta fille,_

_Bella Swan_

Je lui avait envoyé la lettre le lendemain et je m'étais décidée à pardonner Renée qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher! Tout ça c'était il y a seulement 2 mois!

Et maintenant j'avais décidé de rejoindre mon père, enfin il n'est pas au courant. Je veux d'abord savoir si je suis prête à le voir et pour ça le seul moyen c'est d'aller sur place! Mais je risque je faire demi-tour, je me connais. C'est pourquoi j'ai donné rendez-vous à Jasper&Rosalie dans 5 jours à Forks!

Je chercher mon avion, je ne sais pas quelle allée… Pff je vais encore une fois me perdre je le sens! Ah non voilà, j'ai trouvé! J'ai une escale à New York puis une autre à Seattle et enfin j'arriverai à Forks! Ma mère m'a trouvé un petit hôtel indien pas trop cher! Bon aller on doit embarquer! J'espère que ça ira, j'ai jamais pris l'avion !!

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Ici je parle légèrement d'Edward, ils se rencontreront au prochain chapitre! Maintenant je continue l'histoire au présent ! Il y aura bien sur des flash back! Prochain chapitre un peu de POV edward et des autres! **

**J'attends vos reviews!! :D  
**

**Bisous bisous Fauve!**

**Ps: ici Bella est née le 25 mai 1993**


	3. Chapter 3 : Avion

**_Salut tout le monde, voilà la suite. En espérant que ça vous plaise!_**

**_Réponse à Alicia: Merci ça me fait plaisir! Tu me motives! Bon écoute mes plans ont un peu changé, la rencontre ne sera pas pour ce chapitre mais je peux te dire que Charlie sera heureux et surpris! Bisous!_**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : On rencontre des gens bizarre dans l'avion..._

_Je suis dans l'avion, l'avion va décoller, tout va bien se passer. Je suis dans l'avion, l'avion va décoller, tout va bien se passer. Je suis dans l'avion, l'avion va décoller, tout va bien se passer._

Mon Dieu mais j'aurais dû partir en BATEAU! On va rater le décollage je le sens, on va rater le décollage, j'en suis sûre!

-« Mesdames et messieurs bonjour, je suis la commandant de bord Tom Riks. Je vous prie de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures, nous allons commencer le décollage! Destination: New-York! Nous y serons dans environ 14heures si il n'y a pas de turbulences. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage » fit la voix du commandant!

Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais mes ongles étaient bien enfoncés dans mon siège! Bon je dois mettre ma ceinture! Je vais écouter mon ipod, je serai moins stressée!

La voix de Jason Mraz résonne dans mes oreilles : I'm yours!

Notre chanson préférée à Jacob&Moi! Oh il me manque déjà! Ah mais, je ne vous en ai pas encore parler, non? Bon alors Jacob est mon meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable! On est inséparable! C'est un grand indien, musclé, les yeux brun-noir. Je me suis très vite attachée à lui, étant maladroite, il me rattrapait et me protégeait toujours! On s'est un peu éloignés ces derniers temps. Je pense qu'il est jaloux que je parte aux U.S.A. alors que lui a toujours tout fait pour rester avec moi. Et puis aussi, il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai tellement besoin de retrouver mon père, mes origines…

_**···14h30 plus tard···**_

Je sens une main me secouer l'épaule, puis la voix d'une femme me souffle:

- «Mademoiselle, il faut vous réveiller, nous avons atterris, il ne reste plus que vous »

D'un bond je me lève tout en ouvrant mes yeux. MINCE j'avais oublié qu'il y avait des soutes à bagages… Aïe, ma tête! J'entends les hôtesses de l'air rire, du coup je baisse les yeux, les joues cramoisies. Je ramasse mes affaires et prends mon sac. Bien sûr il a fallu que je me prenne les pieds dans la sangle de mon sac et que je m'étale par terre, comme si on n'avait pas assez ri de moi… Bon ben pour la discrétion, c'est fichu!

_**···1h plus tard···**_

J'ai profité de l'escale pour envoyer un sms à Rosalie pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Maintenant, rebelote : on va décoller. Ipod sur les oreilles, je lis l'Odyssée. Bon non, finalement, pas moyen de lire, je suis trop stressée. L'avion décolle, j'ai l'impression d'être écrasée dans mon siège. La pression est trop forte, mes oreilles se bouchent! Mon voisin, un grand brun musclé, se met à rire:

- « Tu n'aimes pas les décollages? » rit-il. Heureusement que je comprends l'anglais! Enfin, j'avais plutôt intérêt si je voulais retrouver mon père!

Je le regarde, terrifiée à cause du décollage mais aussi de sa masse de muscle. Polie comme je suis, je ne prends pas la peine de répondre te hoche simplement a tête de droite à gauche.

- « Et bien ça se voit! Et puis ça doit être la première fois que tu prends l'avion, tu es une des seules à ne regarder la télé! Au fait, moi c'est Emmet, Emmet Cullen. Enchanté! »

Choquée, tout d'abord par le fait que quelqu'un m'aborde, j'étais une fille assez renfermée et j'appréciais la solitude. Rien ne sers d'avoir des amies qui vous explique en long et en large les potins du bahut!

Puis, après un « tilt » digne des ampoules qui s'éclairent comme dans les films, je fis le lien avec le neveu de mon père: Emmet Cullen! MON DIEU, il ne fallait surtout pas que je lui dévoile mon identité! Je ne veux pas être vue, je ne sais pas si je suis prête! Réfléchis à un nom, réfléchis!

- « Rosalie Smitt, enchantée » répondis-je après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

- « Ca ne te dérange pas si on se tutoie, parce que bon, le vouvoiement je trouve ça un peu cul cul la praline… »

- « Non non du tout, ne t'en fais pas. Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop, on a toujours l'impression de parler à une personne suuuuper importante! »

J'étais étonnée d'avoir répondu si promptement et si… naturellement! Je ne suis pas de nature à faire la causette avec des inconnus, mais là, bizarrement, j'étais à l'aise avec Emmet. Un peu comme avec Jacob, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours!

- « Tu es de Forks? » me demanda-t-il

- « Eh bien, non… Enfin, je viens simplement visiter, prendre un bol d'air! En fait, je suis Européenne! »

- « Ah j'en étais sur! Tu dois être française! J'en suis sur, mon instinct ne se trompe jamais! »

- « En effet t'as vu juste! »

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant 2 bonnes heures, à se poser questions sur questions. Emmet n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues, on rigolait bien mais ça ennuyait les autres passagers! Plusieurs fois, il fit tourner une hôtesse blonde en bourrique. Elle bavait sur lui, c'était tellement voyant que ça me faisait pitié! J'étais mal à l'aise pour elle! Il aimait aussi me taquiner sur mes rougeurs, et bien sûr, elles s'amplifiaient !

- « Oh Rosalie, il faut absolument que je te présente ma famille, surtout mon frère! Je suis sur qu'il va t'adorer!! Et puis, bizarrement tu ressembles beaucoup à mon oncle Charlie! Enfin, traits de caractères je veux dire! »

Oh oh, là j'étais dans le pétrin ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que j'évite ça!!

- « Euh.. Et bien, comment dire… Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible »

Voyant, la mine déconfite d'Emmet, j'avais le cœur brisé!

- « Enfin bon, si tu y tiens réellement je veux bien rencontrer tes frères et sœurs! »

J'essayais de ma rattraper! Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Emmet. Oh je sens que je vais regretter mes paroles!

- « Oh oui, ce serait super!! Tu vas voir! Mon frère, Edward, est un peu timide mais je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec lui! J'ai pu remarqué que toi aussi, tu étais craintive avec les autres! Par contre, ma sœur, Alice, est vraiment son antonyme!

C'est un petit lutin, toujours excité, une pile électriques rechargeable! Le problème, c'est qu'elle est toujours rechargée à bloc! Elle est audacieuse et assurée. Malgré ça, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, elle a un peu de mal à s'en faire! Elle compense avec nous! Ali' adore la mode, d'ailleurs j'espère que toi aussi parce qu'elle t'emmènera sûrement faire les magasins! »

Devant ma mine déconfite, il se mit à ricaner de son gros rire d'ours! En fait, Emmet était un Kinder, dur à l'extérieur, fondant de l'intérieur!

- « Et bien, si on pouvait éviter les magasins, ça éviterait ma mort! Ma sœur aussi est raide dingue du shopping! Les virées shopping je connais, et j'y vais toujours en trainant des pieds! »

Nous fûmes interrompus par la voix du commandant de bord qui nous disait d'attacher nos ceintures car nous allions atterrir! Du coup, en deux temps trois mouvements, je recommence à stresser comme une dingue! Si Rosalie voyait l'état de mes ongles, elle me tuerait!

Emmet avait remarqué mon angoisse et il me prit la main en me soufflant:

- « T'inquiète donc pas petite Rose, tout va bien se passer! »

Encore une fois, bizarrement je n'étais pas mal à l'aise par rapport à ses gestes! Il avait vraiment l'attitude d'un frère pour moi, je me sentais protégée, comme avec Jasper!

···15 minutes plus tard, après avoir atterri et récupéré ses bagages···

- « Bon Emmet, merci beaucoup pour ta compagnie! Vraiment c'est passé beaucoup plus vite grâce à toi! J'ai un bus qui m'attend pour me déposer à mon hôtel! »

- « Oh mais je vais te raccompagner, mon frère est venu me chercher! »

- « Non non t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà réservé et payé à l'avance! »

- « Bon alors laisse moi ton numéro alors pour que l'on se donne rendez-vous pendant ta « petite semaine de détente » ! Tu vas pas partir comme ça han! »

- « Euh oui ok… Tiens, le voilà! Bon je te laisse, je dois y aller. Appelle-moi! »

Et je partis sans me retourner! Une fois dans le bus, j'allumai mon gsm : 20 appels manqués de Rosalie, 30 de Jasper et 5 de maman! Bon, ils ne m'ont pas oubliés en tout cas! Et bien je vais appeler Jasper et lui raconter mes aventures, comme j'ai menti sur mon nom, il pourrait me conseiller quoi faire!

* * *

_**Et bien voilà pour le chapitre 3. **_

_**Mes plans ont un pe changé, j'avais pas l'intention de raconter l'histoire comme ça mais bon, j'avais de l'inspiration alors!**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'attends vos reviews!**_

_**Merci à tous, bisous!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Satanée maladresse!

_**Coucou me re-voilà!**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! **_

_**Alicia: Bella n'est pas sûre d'être prête à rencontrer son père tout de suite! Si elle avait donné son vrai nom à Emmet, Charlie aurait été au courant de son arrivée à Forks et elle ne voulait pas! J'espère que tu comprends, merci pour tes reviews! Bisous!**_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;-)**_

* * *

**POV Jasper**

Bon Dieu Bella n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles! Elle est folle d'être partie toute seule! Ca me rend malade de ne pas être près de ma petite sœur! Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave?? Elle se rend compte que j'en deviendrais malade?? Et puis si elle voulait rester habiter avec son père après… Oh mon Dieu, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir! La chanson de Linkin Park résonne dans ma chambre, VIIIITE C EST PEUT-ETRE BELLA!! Oh non, mince ce n'est que Rosalie:

- « Jasper Hale, j'écoute »

- « Pff c'est quoi pour une réponse de réceptionniste ça? » lâcha Rosalie entre 2 rires

- « Si tu veux savoir, non Bella ne m'a toujours pas rappeler, et toi? » répondu Jasper en ignorant la pique de sa sœur

- « Moi non plus, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?? Et si il lui était arriver quelque chose, si elle s'était faite kidnappée par un malade mental tout droit sorti de prison?? T'imagine si on nous la renvoyait en petits morceaux par la po… BIIIIIIP »

Bon je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre la suite, ça me faisait stresser ENCORE plus! Je rappelle encore une fois ma petite sœur. Bella répond moi s'il te plaît!

- « Ouuuui? » fît la petite voix innocente de la benjamine

- « ISABELLA MARIE SWAN QU'ATTENDAIS-TU POUR NOUS REPONDRE???? On s'est fait un sang d'ancre pour toi! Mais où avais-tu la tête?! » hurla le grand blond

- « Jasper calme toi je t'en supplie, je suis fatiguée alors pas la peine de me gueuler dessus! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant mais je viens juste d'arriver à l'hôtel vois-tu. D'ailleurs pour t'informer, il est très beau, tu pourra remercier maman car elle a fait un bon choix… pour une fois! »

- « Tu aurais pu nous répondre dans le bus hein! Enfin bon tu es en vie c'Est-ce qui compte! Comment s'est passé ton voyage? Pas trop peur pour l'avion? »

- « Oh, je déteste le décollage, ainsi que l'atterrissage mais, pendant le vol je sais pas. La première partie j'ai dormi, je me suis fais réveillée par une hôtesse de l'air. Bien sûr ma maladresse ne m'a pas quittée, je me suis ENCORE fait remarquée.. Puis la deuxième partie j'ai fait un rencontre plutôt… intéressante! »

- « Tu auras intérêt à me la présenter petite sœur car je ne laisse pas n'importe qui t'approcher! Comment s'appelle-t-il? » J'essayais de prendre une grosse voix! Je veux la protéger ma petite benjamine!

- « T'inquiète pas de problèmes pour ça, c'est plutôt comme un bon ami de toujours. Tu ne me croiras jamais mais… c'était Emmet Cullen, le neveu de mon pè… de Charlie! »

- « Oh mais tu ne sauras pas passer inaperçue à Forks alors! Dans ce cas, Rosalie et moi prenons le premier avion dema… »

- « T'emballes pas trop vite! Je lui ai menti sur mon identité… Il ne sait rien! »

- « Est-ce bien MA Bella? Ou peut-être est-ce un extra-terrestre! Mon Dieu mais t'es folle ou quoi, tu te fous toujours dans le pétrin que je suis pas là han! Aller explique à Jazzounet! »

- « Je lui ai dis que je m'appelais Rosalie Smitt, j'ai son numéro de téléphone, il a le mien aussi. On doit se donner RDV pendant la semaine. Je lui ai dis que j'étais en vacances! Et devine quoi! Il veut me présenter à sa famille! Mais j'ai juste dis oui pour son frère et sa sœur! Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais super bien avec lui! C'est un gros ours! Très rigolo! » débita Bella

- « Non, là c'est sur, t'es pas ma sœur! T'as remarqué à quelle vitesse tu as dit tout ça?! Bon, ma puce j'avais raison t'es dans le pétrin! Si il te reconnait c'est fichu! Essaye de garder le secret jusqu'à ce que Rose et moi on arrive! On prendra l'avion dans 4 jours ok? Maintenant si il découvre tout et que t'es sûre de lui faire confiance, dis lui pourquoi t'as menti! C'est simple! »

- « Ok ça va merci! Je te tiens au courant! Je dois te laisser! Bisous ! »

- « Bises p'tite sœur, fais attention à toi! »

**POV Bella**

L'hôtel est plutôt bien, isolé et plus intime: tout ce que j'aime! La décoration est très belle aussi! Dans les tons chauds, rouge, jaune, orange, brun. Style oriental, beaucoup de lumière, avec des bouddhas oooh j'adore!

Bon, je défais mes bagages et vais prendre une douche! Il faut que je me rafraichisse! Ensuite j'irai manger au resto de l'hôtel, puis dodo! Demain on se lève tôt!

**_···Le lendemain matin···_**

7h! Je mets mon training et je vais faire un p'tit jogging matinale dans le bois que j'ai aperçu hier en arrivant! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je perde du poids! Je suis laide… 1m65 et 53.2kg, je me sens grosse à côté des autres…

Lorsque je sors dans le hall, il n'y a personne, si ce n'est la réceptionniste - une indienne- qui me sourit gentiment et me souhaite le bonjour! Il fais un peu frais mais par rapport à la Belgique ça ne change pas beaucoup! Bon aller, hop hop hop: c'est parti!

**···15 minutes plus tard···**

Mon Dieu qu'il fait chaud, on se croirait dans un hammam! Les bois sont magnifiques, tout est vert, ça respire la nature à plein nez! J'aime beaucoup! C'est tranquille, il n'y a pas un chat!

Tiens, il fallait que je dise ça pour apercevoir quelqu'un, mais attendez… ce ne serait pas… OH NON MINCE!

_**···**_

Mais, où suis-je? Je me rappelle avoir aperçu Emmet dans le bois, puis je dois être tombée je crois! Mais… attendez, j'entends des voix:

- « Mais elle ressemble beaucoup à la fille de Charlie je te dis! Je l'ai déjà vue en photo, il y a à peine 2 mois! Son prénom est Isabella, j'en suis sur! Cette fille m'a marquée! »

- « Tu dois te tromper Edward, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Rosalie Smitt! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait! Alors, tu l'as trouve comment? Hein ! »

- « Emmet… Pff, écoute, elle... elle est… magnifique! C'est une beauté naturelle! Elle est... renversante! J'espère que les photos n'ont pas menti sur la beauté de ses yeux! Ils sont… envoûtants! »

- « Maman, ça y est, notre petit Eddi est amoureux! »

Soupir… d'Edward? Je sais que c'est pas très honnête d'écouter la conversation des gens mais bon j'ai appris pleins de choses! Il faut que je leur avoue tout! Oh et, la voix d'Edward… me fait fondre!

- « Emmet, arrête un peu d'ennuyer ton frère s'il te plaît! »

J'ouvris les yeux et la luminosité m'ébloui! Euh…

- « Hum, euh pardon, Emmet? » ma voix était vraiment minable à côté du ténor de tout à l'heure!

- « Rose, oh enfin tu te réveilles! Ta tête ne tourne pas trop? »

- « Si, un peu: j'ai le vertige! Mais que s'est-il passé? »

- « Je faisais mon jogging dans le bois quand je t'ai entendue tomber! Tu est vraiment maladroite! » rigola Emmet!

- « Oui, je sais, malheureusement! On est chez toi là? Je vais peut-être rentrer, je ne veux pas déranger tes parents! »

- « Non non ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais appeler mon père! J'arrive » me répondit Emmet

Edward me regarda dans les yeux! Quels merveille! Il est magnifique! Et ses yeux verts! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai chaud tout d'un coup! Oh, non il s'avance vers moi, que dois-je faire? »

- « Salut, moi c'est Edward, le frère d'Emmet! Enchanté! »

- « Salut, Bel… Rosalie, Rosalie Smitt! Enchanté aussi! » Merde, j'ai fais une bourde!

- « Alors j'avais raison, c'est bien toi Isabella, la fille de mon oncle Charlie! »

Et voilà, s'en est fini pour moi! Que vais-je faire? Il a percé mon secret si facilement, il m'énerve! Je ne peux pas le supporte! Il peut être aussi beau qu'il veut, c'est déjà mal parti entre nous…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! **_

_**A votre avis, que vas faire Bella?**_

_**Mentir, Avouer, ... ?**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue et merci pour vos reviews! Bisous!**_

_**Ps: Je vais commencer ma 2ème fic' mais je continue quand même celle-ci!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Colère!

_**Coucou! Me voilà avec un cinquième chapitre plus long que les autres :D**_

_**Merci à toutes/tous pour vos visites**_

_**Alicia: Merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre même si ce n'était pas ce que tu avais prévu. Bisous!**_

_**Alexianne: Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter! J'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira aussi! Bisous**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Colère!**_

**POV Rosalie**

Je vais bientôt voir ma petite sœur! Elle me manque déjà! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour notre petite Bella! Ah tiens, mon gsm sonne, c'est justement elle:

- « Rosalie… » renifla Bella

Mon Dieu mais elle pleure!

- « Bell's, que se passe-t-il?? »

- « Je… je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise.. »

Là, elle me fait vraiment peur!

- « Quel genre de bêtise? »

- « Genre, la bêtise du siècle… »

**POV Bella**

- « Genre la bêtise du siècle… »

- « Raconte »

- « Jasper t'a expliqué ma rencontre dans l'avion, que j'avais menti sur mon nom etc…? »

- « Oui oui il m'a tout raconté, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger! »

- « Non mais ce n'est pas de cette bêtise là que je parle! Ce matin, je me suis levée tôt pour aller faire mon jogging matinal, il y avait un beau petit bois juste à côté de l'hôtel! Après 20 minutes, j'ai cru reconnaître Emmet, le mec que j'ai rencontré dans l'avion, puis je me suis réveillée chez lui! »

- « Bella! Ne me dis pas que ce mec.. »

- « Non non ne t'inquiète pas, Emmet est super sympa, c'est pas un salop! Non en fait, apparemment je me suis tordue la cheville en tombant et j'ai perdu connaissance. Emmet m'a entendue alors il m'a amené chez lui parce que son père, donc mon « oncle » Carlisle, est médecin. Enfin soit, quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai surpris sa conversation avec Edward, son frère! Figure toi que ce dernier m'a vue sur la photo que j'ai envoyée à Charlie il y a 2 mois! Donc Edward m'a reconnue mais son frère ne le croyait pas. »

Pas besoin de lui dire qu'Edward était digne d'un Dieu grec et qu'il a dit qu'il me trouvait… potable on va dire. Sinon, je connais ma sœur, elle en ferait tout un plat!

- « Aïe… Oui je vois, mais bon, comme ça tu n'avais pas à garder le secret plus longtemps! Si tu veux, Jasp' et moi pouvons venir plus tôt! »

Elle n'a pas compris… Mince, enfin après tout c'est normal puisque ce n'est pas dans mon comportement!

- « Non attend Rose, tu ne sais pas tout. Quand je me suis réveillée, enfin que je leur ai fais comprendre plutôt, Emmet est parti chercher son père. Donc Edward est venu se présenter et quand j'ai voulu me présenter, j'ai failli dire mon prénom et pas le tien! Alors j'ai vu le visage d'Edward s'illuminer et il m'a demandé si j'étais bien Isabella, la fille de son oncle! Ca m'a tellement mis hors de moi que je me suis levée, je lui ai demandé où était la sortie. Le pauvre, il avait l'air perdu, mais rien comparé à sa tête après que je me sois retournée pour le giflé! »

Je sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fais ça!

- « Tu… Tu as fais QUOI?? » cria Rosalie

- « Tu as bien entendu: je l'ai giflé » répondis-je moins fort. Pas très fière de moi.

- « QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT DE MA PETITE SŒUR ?? »

- « Rose, arrête c'est pas drôle, je m'en veux à mourir! »

- « On prendra l'avion demain pour arriver près de toi au soir, compris? En attendant tu sors pas de ta chambre, ou alors tu vas dans une bibliothèque paumée mais tu ne te fais plus remarqué, OK?! »

- « Non ne… »

- « ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TU VAS FAIRE CE QUE JE TE DIS! » hurla Rosalie

Oh oh, quand elle m'appelle par mon nom entier c'est pas bon signe…

- « Euh, ok Rose »

- « Bien, maintenant p'tite sœur, je dois te laisser, j'ai des valises à préparer pour partir AUX ETATS-UNIS!!!! Bisous ma puce, fais attention à toi et pas de bêtise cette fois-ci compris? »

Rosalie rêve depuis toujours de partir aux U.S.A. alors, faut la comprendre!

- « Très bien, à demain alors! »

- « Bises »

**POV Edward**

- « Maman, je vais chez Oncle Charlie! A tantôt! » criai-je du hall d'entrée.

- « Passe le bonjour mon Chéri et rentre pour souper! A tout à l'heure! » me répondit ma mère.

J'adorais aller chez mon oncle Charlie, j'aimais aussi énormément ma tante mais avec Charlie, c'était autre chose. On savait rester toute la journée ensemble, à faire ce qui nous plaisait. Parfois il me racontait sa jeunesse, il me parlait de sa fille et dans ces moments là, je voyais bien ses yeux brillés! Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir fais fuir sa fille, Isabella! Je monte dans ma volvo, ma fierté! Quand j'étais petit, mon oncle et moi on avait un secret: un samedi sur deux, à la place d'aller pécher, il m'apprenait à conduire!

En arrivant, je me gare à côté de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie, et je rentre!

- « Bonjour! Je suis là, il y a quelqu'un? » criais-je

- « Edward! Nous somme dans le jardin! » me répondit ma tante Julia.

Je me dirige donc vers le jardin quand, soudain, mes yeux s'accroche à une photo encore jamais vue! Il y avait une femme d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux auburn au carré. A côté un homme de la trentaine également, blond costaud. En dessous d'eux se trouvaient 3 ados d'environ mon âge: deux blonds, une fille un garçon qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, les yeux bleus. Ils étaient vraiment magnifique! Mais, ce que j'aimais encore plus, c'était la fille entre eux: petite, brune, bouclée, un visage d'ange! Le plus beau sur son petit visage, c'était ses yeux bleus. Ils brillaient tels des saphirs! Perdu dans la contemplation de ces merveilles, je n'entendis pas mon oncle arriver.

- « Elle est belle n'est-ce pas? » me demanda Charlie

Je fus un peu dérouté, j'étais mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je fouille dans ses affaires.

- « Regarde, voici Isabella Marie Swan, ma fille, sa mère Renée, son beau-père Phil, sa sœur Rosalie et son frère Jasper. Ils sont jumeaux, mais je suppose que tu avais déjà deviner. Ils sont un peu plus vieux que Bella, ils vont avoir 18ans! Ma petite Bella a bien grandi! Elle m'a envoyée une lettre ce matin! » m'expliqua Charlie, les larmes aux yeux

- « Oui, en effet, elle est… magnifique! Et ses yeux! » répondis-je!

_**···Deux mois plus tard···**_

_-Oh Bella, je t'aime tellement tu sais! Je veux rester ici près de toi pour l'éternité!_

_-Moi aussi Edward. Mais Edward réveille toi maintenant._

_-Me réveiller?_

_-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN RÉVEILLE TOI!_

_Mais, c'est la voix d'Alice ça?_

- « Edward aller dépêche toi! J'aimerais que tu me conduises au centre commercial! Arrête de rêver! Aller debout! »

Oh non, mon sale petit lutin m'a encore réveillé en plein rêve..

- « Huum Alice, laisse moi dormir! C'est le week-end! » marmonnais-je

- « Oui et justement je dois arriver avant toutes les autres filles pour faire les magasins! Dépêche toi s'il te plait! » s'excita Alice

- « Mais Alice t'as une voiture à ce que je sache, non?! Alors fous-moi la paix maintenant! »

- « Je te signale grand frère que ma voiture est au garage! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu étais encore dans ton moment de frénésie pour composer! »

- « Huum, va demander à Emmet de te conduire! Ou prend ses clés! »

- « Il est parti faire son jogging, aller Eddy, conduis-moi steuplait… »

Oh non pas la moue Made in Cullen, je peux rien lui refuser quand elle utilise cette arme secrète!

- « Ok… Laisse moi 5 minutes pour m'habiller! »

_**···20 minutes plus tard···**_

Ah lala, ma sœur et ses magasins chéris. C'est une histoire d'amour qui n'est pas prête de se terminer malheureusement!

Je viens tout juste de rentrer et je ne vois personne! Tiens, j'entends des voix dans le bureau de mon père!

- « Qu'est-ce qui.. »

- « Ah Edward, regarde c'est elle la fille que j'ai rencontré dans l'avion! » m'expliqua Emmet

OH! Mais elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Bella!

- « Mais comm… » voulus-je demander

- « Elle est tombée dans les bois et a perdu connaissance, elle devait surement faire son jogging. Du coup j'ai amené Rosalie ici pour que papa la soigne! »

- « Rosalie? »

Je ne comprend plus rien là!

- « Oui, c'est son prénom! » me répondis un Emmet un peu agacé!

- « Mais elle ressemble beaucoup à la fille de Charlie je te dis! Je l'ai déjà vue en photo, il y a à peine 2 mois! Son prénom est Isabella, j'en suis sur! Cette fille m'a marquée! »

Je suis sûr et certain que c'est elle! Je ne pourrais pas me tromper! Je rêve d'elle chaque nuit depuis 2 mois maintenant!

- « Tu dois te tromper Edward, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Rosalie Smitt! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait! Alors, tu l'as trouve comment? Hein ! »

Ca, c'est du Emmet! Je ne sais pas si je peux lui dire… Il me narguerait avec ça à chaque occasion!

- « Emmet… Pff, elle est… magnifique! C'est une beauté naturelle! Elle est renversante! J'espère que les photos n'ont pas menti sur la beauté de ses yeux! Ils sont… envoûtants! »

Il me suffirait de voir ses yeux pour être sûr à 200% que c'est Isabella!

- « Maman, ça y est, notre petit Eddi est amoureux! » cria Emmet à notre mère

Fallait s'y attendre… _*Soupir*_ Il ne changera jamais! Tiens, il me semble avoir vu Bella ou Rosalie je ne sais pas, bouger!

- « Emmet, arrête un peu d'ennuyer ton frère s'il te plaît! »

Merci ma p'tite maman!

- « Hum, euh pardon, Emmet? »

J'avais raison, elle était réveillée! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure!

- « Rose, oh enfin tu te réveilles! Ta tête ne tourne pas trop? »

- « Si, un peu: j'ai le vertige! Mais que s'est-il passé? »

- « Je faisais mon jogging dans le bois quand je t'ai entendue tomber! Tu est vraiment maladroite! » rigola mon idiot de frère!

- « Oui, je sais, malheureusement! On est chez toi là? Je vais peut-être rentrer, je ne veux pas déranger tes parents! »

_*Sourire*_ elle est mignonne !

- « Non non ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais appeler mon père! J'arrive » lui répondit Emmet

Bon il est partit mais je n'ai toujours pas vu les yeux de cette beauté, elle baisse sans arrêt la tête! Il faudrait peut-être que je me présente…

- « Salut, moi c'est Edward, le frère d'Emmet! Enchanté! » lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Là, j'en suis sûr, c'est elle!

- « Salut, Bel… Rosalie, Rosalie Smitt! Enchanté aussi! »

BINGO! Elle a faillit dire Bella! Qu'elle est belle! Même avec des feuilles dans les cheveux, les yeux fatigués etc, elle est toujours magnifique!

- « Alors j'avais raison, c'est bien toi Isabella, la fille de mon oncle Charlie! » lui demandais-je.

Tout d'un coup, la lueur de ses yeux s'était changée en… colère? Elle se leva

- « Non, je pense que tu te trompe Edward! Où est la sortie? » me répondit Bella d'une voix froide.

- « Euh, juste à côte de l'escalier quand tu sors, pourquoi? »

Pourquoi cherchait-elle la sortie? Elle est encore plus belle quand elle est en colère! Sérieux! Elle veut ma mort! Je la vis sortir du bureau et se diriger… vers la sortie. Merde quel con!

- « Attend Isabella! Où vas-tu? » lui demandais-je en lui courant après.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, me lança un regard à vous figer le sang. Elle s'approcha, lentement, très lentement de moi. Tout d'un coup, je fus abasourdi pas une gifle monumentale! Puis j'entendis le bruit de la porte qui claque. Elle était partie, elle était fâchée, mais pourquoi? Elle était… Magnifique!

Merde, et moi qui sors avec Tanya!

* * *

_**Alors Alors? :p**_

_**Belle découverte! Edward sort avec Tanya!**_

_**Vous avez aimé?**_

_**Bisous bisous et merci de me laisser des reviews ;D**_

_**Fauve**_


	6. Chapter 6: Tanya

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai plein de boulot pour le moment! C'est bientôt les examens alors bon :S**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews!**_

_**Ce chapitre est court, c'est simplement pour expliquer la relation Edward-Tanya!**_

_**J'espère que vous comprendrez et aimerez :D**_

_**Bisous **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Tanya**_

**POV Edward**

Bella, Bella, Bella. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle! Pleins de questions me trottent dans la tête depuis la fameuse gifle! J'ai… comme un « besoin » de rester près de cette fille. Elle est.. Surnaturelle! Mais bon, je sors avec Tanya depuis 2 ans maintenant alors il faudrait que je me méninge un peu! « Sortir » est un bien grand mot, je sais. On va rupture sur rupture, réconciliations qui finissent toujours au lit. Je ne compte plus le nombre « d'écarts » que j'ai commis. Je sais, je sais, c'est pas joli joli tout ça! Je sais que je déçoit ma famille, mais je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à me repentir. Au début, je croyais que Tanya était une fille exceptionnelle aussi, seulement j'ai vite remarqué qu'elle misait tout dans l'apparence et s'en fichait du reste. Avec un corps superficiel (mais excitant!) et un espace vide entre les deux oreilles, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit la femme idéale. Tout à dérapé la fois où j'ai joué au piano pour elle:

_**FLASH BACK**_

Je veux vraiment qu'elle découvre mon univers, j'ai envie de m'investir à fond dans une relation, j'ai tellement envie de rencontrer mon âme-sœur, alors j'espère que c'est elle! Même si cela fait seulement 3semaines que l'on est ensemble, je veux qu'elle sache!

Je l'ai donc invité à la maison, avec l'accord de ma mère.

Nous arrivons à la maison et tout le monde est là pour découvrir ma petite amie.

- « Coucou tout le monde, et bien je vous présente Tanya, ma petite amie » dis-je d'un ton enjoué à ma famille.

J'étais réellement heureux de la leur présenter et j'espérais vraiment qu'ils s'entendraient bien! Mais tout de suite, je vis leurs mines… déçues? Malgré ça, ils gardèrent tous leur sourire!

- « Enchanté Tanya, je suis Carlisle, et voici ma femme Esmée, ainsi que nos enfants Alice et Emmet! » fit mon père d'un ton qu'il voulait encourageant

Tout le monde répondit un « enchanté » en cœur.

- « Je suis ravie de découvrir toute la belle petite famille d'Edward. Je suis Tanya Denali, vous devez certainement me connaître puisque mon père est un très grand avocat de Seattle! » leur répondit Tanya.

Bon j'admet que là, elle il va fort mais bon! Elle veut juste faire bonne impression, ça ira mieux dans la soirée!

Ma mère invita tout le monde à passer à table: pain de viande, gratin dauphinois et haricots.

Alors que j'installais Tanya à côté de moi, mon père lui demanda combien de tranche de pain de viande elle désirait.

- « Aucune merci, je prendrai seulement un peu d'haricots puisqu'il n'y a pas de salade » répondit vivement Tanya.

OH! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?! C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais mangé ensemble, on allait juste au cinéma ou on passait tout la journée à s'embrasser. On n'a pas vraiment parler de nos centres d'intérêt ou autre… Je suis choqué et je regarde mes parents d'un air désolé.

L'ambiance est froide, personne ne parle, on entend seulement les couverts!

- « Alors Tanya, comment ça se passe à l'école? » demanda ma mère pour lancer la ocnversation.

- « Oh très bien, je suis chef des pom-pom girls, reine de bal. J'ai la plupart des garçons à mes pieds, ce qui est très plaisant je vous jure! Pour les cours, je ne m'en fais pas trop, avec l'influence qu'à mon père, je peux aller où je veux! »

Ok, là c'est mort. J'aurais vraiment dû apprendre à la connaître mieux avant de la présenter à ma famille.

- « Tanya, tu veux bien venir avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer » lui demandais-je après le repas. Je veux lui montrer mon piano et ma passion. Je la jugerai définitivement sur sa réaction.

Arrivé dans ma salle de musique, Tanya s'exclame:

- « Oh Eddy tu as un piano, magnifique j'ai toujours voulu faire l'amour sur un piano! On pourrait essayer une fois huum? »

- « Non Tanya, la piano c'est fait pour jouer. Ce n'est pas un meuble tu sais! »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui jouer un morceau ou de lui en dire plus sur mon piano. Je vais la raccompagner chez elle et réfléchir à tout ça!

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Depuis on joue au chat et à la souris. On reste ensemble pour « l'image » et on couche avec qui on veut. Mes parents ne l'ont pas apprécier mais ils ne le montraient pas trop. Par contre ma sœur, elle , ne s'est pas empêchée d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

* * *

_**Voila voila!**_

_**J'essayerai de faire le prochain chapitre un peu plus long! **_

_**J'ai commencé ma deuxième fic'! "T'aimer à en mourir" **_

_**Merci pour vos visites, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**_

_**Bisous bisous, Fauve.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bibliothèque

_**Saluuut!**_

_**Me revoilà après une longue absence, vraiment désolée =/**_

_**Les examens sont enfin derrière moi et j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous! Maintenant je peux me consacrer entièrement à mes Fics =D**_

_**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira :)**_

_**On se retrouve en bas ;-)**_

_**Fauve**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: Bibliothèque**_

**POV Bella**

Bon je vais essayer de suivre les conseils de Rosalie : DISCRETION ! C'est un peu dur dans cette petite ville où tout le monde se connait mais on va toujours essayer! Je n'ai qu'à rester à l'hôtel, dans les bois, … Oh non pas les bois, Emmet risque de vouloir me retrouver! Je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque tiens! Ca doit être tranquille là bas.

Décidée à aller visiter cette fameuse biblio, je demande le chemin à la réceptionniste de l'hôtel et je prends le bus! Je sais déjà ce que je vais lire!

Une fois arrivée, j'observe un peu les lieux et prends mes repères. C'est petit et convivial, pas beaucoup de monde; tout ce que j'aime !

Je prends « Les Hauts de Hurlevent »* et m'assieds à terre.

Je suis à fond dans l'histoire mais je sens une odeur familière, quelqu'un se dirige vers moi…

**POV Edward**

Aujourd'hui, c'est biblio! J'aime aller dans cet endroit, j'm'y sens à ma place! Je vais relire « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » pour la 30ème fois au moins.

En arrivant, je connais déjà le chemin et bizarrement il y a déjà quelqu'un alors que cette section est toujours déserte. Et merde, c'est ça le problème des petites biblio, il n'y a qu'un exemplaire!

La fille qui est assise m'intrigue, je crois la connais mais son visage est caché. En plus c'est elle qui a pris mon livre! Elle lève la tête et Oh… c'est Isabella (ou Rosalie mais je suis sûr d'avoir raison!)

**POV Bella**

C'est lui, c'est Edward! Merde je dois faire quoi moi? AU SECOURS ROSALIE! Bon on se calme, ne lui adresse pas la parole, il fera pareil, il est certainement fâché à cause de la gifle.

- « Euh.. Salut » fais le beau ténor

Oh mon dieu je ne m'habituerai jamais à sa voix et j'en suis heureuse! J'ai des frissons à chaque fois qu'il parle. Bon, je devrais peut-être m'excuser après tout, le pauvre il n'a rien compris hier…

- « Salut, répondis-je, écoute Edward euh… Je… Je suis… désolée pour… enfin excuse-moi… »

- « T'inquiète, je t'excuse mais à une condition »

Il m'intrigue là!

- « Laquelle? »

- « Explique moi pourquoi tu t'es énervée hier et pourquoi tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ca a un rapport avec Charlie, ça j'en suis sûr mais je ne comprends pas! » me répondis Edward

Et merde! C'est peine perdue…

- « Ecoute Edward, vraiment je m'excuse je suis désolée pour ça mais ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, pas maintenant, plus tard oui »

- « Mais pourquoi? Ecoute je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais tu peux avoir confiance »

Alors là mon grand, je te voue déjà toute ma confiance rien qu'à te voir…

- « Edward, je ne doute pas de ça mais je ne peux pas. Et tu dois aussi garder le secret sur mon identité, s'il te plait. »

Je m'attends à un nouveau marché, j'hésite à lui avouer toute la vérité. Je suis sure que je peux lui faire confiance, je me sens tellement bien quand il est là. C'est trop bizarre d'ailleurs!

**POV Edward**

- « Promis mais alors tu me racontes tout! »

Il faut qu'elle cède, je dois savoir. Je veux tout savoir sur cette fille, elle m'intrigue. J'en ai besoin.

- « … »

- « Isabella, s'il te plait » lui dis-je d'une voix douce et rassurante.

J'en avais des frissons rien qu'à prononcer son prénom. Elle aussi je pense..

- « Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas juste garder le secret et attendre? »

Elle s'était levée et avait les joues rosies, elle était magnifique!

- « Parce que… J'en ai besoin.. J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il te plait »

Putin mais j'suis vraiment con là. Mais qu'Est-ce qui me prend?

- « Pff ok mais promets moi de ne rien dire, et ne me juge pas s'il te plait.. »

Elle baissa les yeux en même temps

Pris d'une impulsion, je m'avança vers elle et lui pris le menton entre les mains pour qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'eus droit à une… une électrocution? Quand je lui pris le menton. Magnifique sensation ..!

- « Isabella, ne t'en fais pas-tu peux me faire confiance. Je garderai le secret et je pourrais même t'aider si tu le veux! »

J'espère avoir été convaincant !

**POV Bella**

Bon aller, je peux tout lui raconter j'en suis sûre.

- « Comme tu le sais certainement, Charlie est mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis mes 2 ans, quand ma mère l'a quitté parce qu'il avait levé la main sur moi… Etant petite, je n'ai jamais posé de questions parce que ma mère s'était remise avec Phil qui avait deux enfants et on forme vraiment une famille. Seulement depuis 4 ans je me posais de plus en plus de questions et ma mère, Renée, était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle me répondait mais ça l'attristait beaucoup alors je n'osais pas trop approfondir le sujet»

Je pouvais voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, et de la déception? En tout cas, aucune pitié et cela me rassurait. J'étais plus confiante pour continuer mon histoire.

- « Un jour, j'ai fouillé les affaires de ma mère et je suis tombée sur une boite remplie de lettres qui m'étaient adressées. C'était celles de Charlie. Depuis notre départ, il m'écrivait une lettre chaque mois mais je n'ai jamais rien su. Ma mère lui avait donnée notre nouvelle adresse parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas un monstre, il a toujours été gentil mais il buvait trop. Il déprimait et c'est à cause de ça qu'il nous a battue. Toute ma vie, j'avais pensé que j'étais la plus grosse erreur de la vie de mes parents. A cause de moi, ils ont dû abandonné tous leurs projets. Ils ont été abandonnés par leur famille. Je pensais vraiment que Charlie me détestait au plus au point pour ne jamais prendre de mes nouvelles… »

Les larmes sont arrivées d'elles-mêmes, je ne peux plus les empêcher de couler. J'ai honte, honte d'être dans cet état devant lui. Honte de raconter mon histoire, surtout que c'est la première fois que je l'a raconte à un inconnu. Même si je me sens bizarrement proche d'Edward. Il doit surement se dire que je suis une pauvre fille. Je n'ai l'air de rien, comme à mon habitude. Les larmes coulent, je pleure de plus en plus fort.

Soudainement, Edward me prend dans ses bras, il me porte et s'assied, moi sur ses genoux. Cette position est très confortable et j'adore être aussi près de lui! Je sens son odeur à souhait. Oh je ne m'en lasserai jamais!

- « Dans chacune de ses lettres, il s'excusait encore et encore. Il croyait que je le détestais et que c'était pour ça que je ne répondais jamais. J'en ai voulu à ma mère. Pendant deux jours je suis restée enfermée dans ma chambre à lire chacune des lettres et pour finir, je lui ai répondu et j'ai envoyé une photo aussi. Mais apparemment ça tu l'as déjà vu! Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à le rencontrer maintenant, alors je suis venue incognito pour l'observer. En apprendre le plus possible sur lui sans le rencontrer. Dans l'avion j'ai rencontré ton frère et j'ai fais le lien quand il m'a dit son nom. Donc j'ai pris le prénom de ma sœur et le nom de ma mère. L'autre jour chez toi, j'étais folle de rage que tu ai découvert tout ça parce que tout mon plan, tous mes efforts et mes attentes tombaient à l'eau. Alors je t'ai giflé et je m'excuse vraiment, c'est pas dans mes habitudes»

Je pleurais de plus belle, désolée de l'avoir frappé.

**POV Rosalie**

Aujourd'hui on rejoint ma petite sœur! Elle me manque! Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel mais Bella n'est pas là, Jasper est parti demander à l'accueil s'ils ne l'ont pas vu sortir.

Dommage que Forks soit une si petite vile, il n'y a pas beaucoup de magasins.. C'est pas grave j'irai quand même tous les faire!

Ah voilà Jasper.

- « Bella est à la bibliothèque, viens j'ai demandé où c'était, un taxi nous attend »

C'est parti!

**POV Tanya**

Eddy ne répond pas! Il m'énerve! J'ai envie et je ne peux pas assouvir ça sans lui! Tempi je vais le chercher chez lui!

Ah tiens, il n'est pas là, il est à la bibliothèque! Oh nous ne l'avons pas encore fait dans la biblio, ça serait chouette! Oh oui j'en meurs d'envie!

Bon arrivée à la biblio, je rentre..

**POV Rosalie**

Il y a une grande blonde devant nous. Genre taille mannequin, poitrine volumineuse: une pétasse rien qu'à voir son allure!

Elle va dans le même direction que nous en plus : la bibliothèque.

En rentrant, on cherche Bella, on sait déjà dans quel rayon elle doit être. L'autre blonde à l'air de chercher quelqu'un mais elle ne sait pas où

En arrivant dans le rayon, je crois voir Bella, sur les genoux d'un mec, il faut le dire ma foi MA-GNI-FI-QUE mais pas mon genre. Et, attendez, mais ils s'embrassent là! Oh merde en plus Jasper est là. Mais il est aussi surpris que moi, il ne bouge pas, la bouche grande ouverte!

**POV Tanya**

Mais où est-il bon sang!

Oh il y a encore la pétasse qui me suivait avec le mec canon! Mais ils regardent quelque chose, ça à l'air drôle vu leur tête!

Mais attendez, c'est Edward!

* * *

_* J'ai décidé de garder ce livre là pour leur livre préféré, il y en aura p-t d'autres :)_

_**Voila voila!**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires, encouragements, critiques ! **_

_**Merci à tous **_

_**Bisous, Fauve.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Mise au point!

_**Coucou tout le monde, je suis rentrée de vacances! **_

_**Donc voilà le chapitre 8!**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**Bisous**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Mise au point!**_

- « EDDI T ES PAS OBLIGÉ DE SAUTER SUR TOUTES LES BIBLIOTHÉCAIRES MAL FRINGUÉES QUI RESSEMBLENT À MANSON! »

**POV Rosalie**

Oh celle-là elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs! Et de quel droit traitait-elle ma petite sœur?

« Hey, toi! Oui toi, _la fausse blonde ultra-manucurée_, avant de parler de ma petite sœur comme ça tu ferais mieux de te regarder: on dirait une _Barbie Pute_! » lui dis-je en la poussant!

Elle devint livide, puis rouge de colère.

Melle La pétasse voulut se jeter sur moi mais Jasper l'en empêcha.

« Ecoute moi bien, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de frapper les filles, surtout celles qui me font autant pitié que toi. Mais si tu t'attaques encore une fois à l'une de mes sœurs, je ferai exception à la règle, comprendo? »

WOOUAH! J'adore mon Jazzounet! C'est rare qu'il se mette autant en colère pourtant! Et on entend presque pas son accent belge en plus! J'espère que moi non plus..

**POV Jasper**

« P'tite sœur, je crois qu'on doit parler toi et moi! Qui est-ce? » demandais-je à Bella en désignant le mec sur lequel elle était assise.

Bells voulût ouvrir la bouche ais le mec la devança:

« Edward Cullen. Ecoute, tu dois certainement avoir des envies de meurtres sur moi, je me doute. Si quelqu'un touchait à ma p'tite sœur je le tuerais de mes propres mains aussi! Mais je te propose d'en reparler plus tard, parce que là j'ai un gros problème! » m'expliqua-t-il en désignant la _Barbie Pute _comme l'avait appelé Rose.

« J'aimerais la remettre moi-même à sa place, et maintenant! » Reprit-il, mâchoires et poings serrés!

Bon, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien après tout! Et puis je ne voudrais pas être à sa place!

« O.K., mais tu n'échapperas pas à la discussion! Et elle aura lieu ce soir! J'ai vu un café pas loin, RDV à 20h. »

Je comprenais tout à fait son envie de remettre la blonde à sa place. Mais je devais tout de même lui parler sinon j'allais lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche pour avoir touché ma petite Bella. N'importe qui ne peut pas approcher ma p'tite sœur après tout!

**POV Edward**

« Pas de problèmes, on se retrouve à 20h! Salut Bel… Rosalie » dis-je en me tournant vers Bella

Tanya était là et je me doutais qu'il fallait lui cacher cela. Surtout à elle. Sale hypocrite qu'elle est!

J'empoignai alors ma _« future ex-copine »_ par le bras et la fit sortir. J'étais fou de rage: contre elle, contre moi, d'avoir été si con en laissant durer les choses!

« Bon Eddi, tu m'expliques là? C'est qui cette paumée? Et pourquoi tu l'as embrassée? Tas eu pitié ou alors… Non, ne me dit pas qu'elle t'excitait! Tu l'as vue ou quoi? Si t'avais envie de faire des ébats à la biblio fallait me le demander mon p'tit Eddychounet! » me demanda Tanya alors qu'on marchait jusqu'à ma voiture.

« BORDEL TANYA, LA FERME! Premièrement, ARRÊTE de m'appeler EDDY! Deuxièmement: Cette fille n'est pas une paumée, elle s'appelle Rosalie, elle est beaucoup plus jolie que toi et a certainement aussi plus de classe que toi! Donc t'as pas à parler d'elle comme ça! Troisièmement: Je n'en peux plus de nos petits jeux, ça fait presque 2 ans que je ne te supporte plus. En fait c'est depuis que j'ai découvert ton véritable visage je pense! Du coup, je ne restais avec toi seulement parce que j'étais un con qui ne voulait que baiser! Sans sentiments ni quoi que ce soit! Tu n'es qu'un pot de peinture sur talons trop hauts qui ne pense qu'à sa popularité et au sexe! Tu n'as ni âme ni sentiments non plus! Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie à jamais parce que tu m'étouffes, je n'en peux plus de toi. Tu me pourris la vie. Tu me rends mauvais! Je ne t'aime pas, je me fous de ma quotte au lycée si on ne s'affiche plus ensemble! Je veux juste être débarrassé de toi A JAMAIS! »

J'avais tout déballé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mais tant mieux!

Le visage de Tanya était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en -ciel! Elle essaya de ma gifler mais je retins sa main à temps!

« TU VAS ME LE PAYER EDWARD CULLEN! Pour cette humiliation, pour tout! Ta vie au lycée va devenir un véritable enfer, crois-moi! » me lâcha-t-elle.

« Non Tanya, l'enfer est désormais fini, l'enfer c'était avec toi! Maintenant c'est fini, je suis libre. Je me fous de ce qui peut m'arriver, ça sera toujours mieux que de devoir te supporter! »

COUP FINAL AHAHAHAH

Elle était parie en pleurs, mais je m'en fichais, elle n'avais que ce qu'elle méritait!

En attendant, même si j'ai un (gros) poids en moins, je suis toujours énervé et anxieux. Pour cela, un seul moyen : Jogging&Clairière! Je ne voulais pas abimer mon piano non plus!

**POV Bella**

Mon frère et ma sœur me regardaient, attendant certainement des explications.

J'étais étonnée que Jazz n'ait pas sauté sur Edward quand il nous a vu!

« Ecoutez… » voulus-je commencer

Seulement on entendait clairement Edward et la blonde se disputer! Et apparemment, c'était sa copine! Enfin plus maintenant d'après ce que j'entends! Mais merde! Le monstre, il m'avait embrassée alors qu'il était en couple! Bon j'avoue que cette Tanya ne doit pas être de très bonne compagnie mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour justifier son acte!

Un raclement de gorge me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« Oui, donc, j'ai voulu suivre le conseil de Rose: DISCRETION! J'me suis dit que la biblio devait être un bon endroit! Cependant je ne savais pas qu'Edward aimait lire aussi! Quand il est arrivé, je voulais l'ignorer mais il m'a adressé la parole. Alors je me suis excusée. Il m'a pardonnée toutefois Edward voulait savoir pourquoi je me cachais derrière une fausse identité! J'ai d'abord résisté mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps et je lui tout raconté… tout tout tout! Et après, j'ai commencé à pleurer alors Edward m'a prise dans ses bras. Néanmoins… ce n'était pas par pitié, plutôt parce qu'il était trsite et… déçu je pense. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Ensuite ben… il m'a embrassée et vous voilà!

Alors comment s'est passé votre voyage? »

**POV Rosalie**

« Bells ça ne sert à rien de changer de sujet. Il t'a forcé à t'embrasser ou… Et tu lui a vraiment tout dit? »

Si ma p'tite sœur lui a tout dit, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment avoir confiance. Donc, mon instinct féminin me dit que ma p'tite Bella a la béguin pour Edward. Faut dire, c'est compréhensible vu comment il est foutu! Mais bon, pas mon genre!

« Oui Rose, tout! Et.. Nonilmapasforcée » me répondit d'une voix de plus en plus faible!

**POV Jasper**

Bells a vraiment l'air… amoureuse. Et ça me fait peur. Je veux pas qu'on m'enlève ma p'tite sœur!

« En tout cas ma Belle - dis-je à Bella alors que nous sortions dehors, bras dessus, bras dessous- faut pas compter le revoir si je n'ai pas un bon avis sur lui! »

Rose se mit à rire et Bella devint rouge tomate et boudeuse!

* * *

_**Alors?**_

_**Vos avis? :D**_

_**Merci bcp bisous!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Révélation

_**Bonjour à tous! **_

_**voila le chapitre n°9 CORRIGÉ! Merci à Mimie05 pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur!  
**_

_**Le 10 est en cours :D**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'attends vos reviews en bas! Merci!**_

_**Fauve**_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 9: Révélation**_

**POV Bella**

Je suis assez contente, enfin dans un sens: Edward m'a pardonnée, je lui ai tout raconté (et me suis donc libérée d'un poids), puis il m'avait embrassée (OMG, magnifique moment!) et pour finir, Jasper n'avait pas réagi excessivement (= pas de bagarre !)

Par contre, j'avais appris qu'Edward avait une copine, même s'il l'avait « répudié » peu de temps après…

Enfin bon, j'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel et prenais une douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, je reçus un sms d'Emmet:

_**« Salut Rosalie, cmnt vas-tu?**_

_**Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir avec Alice et Edward? **_

_**Comme ça tu pourras nous expliquer p.q. t'es partie sans rien dire pcq j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait qlq chose de mal.**_

_**Bises, Em' »**_

J'envoyais donc un sms à Jasper pour savoir quoi faire.

_**« Bells, laisse-les venir et raconte leur la vérité! Ce sera plus simple pour toi apprendre à connaître Charlie. Et tu n'auras pas à être toujours sur tes gardes. **_

_**Enfin c'est mon point de vue.**_

_**On se retrouve à l'accueil dans 30min,**_

_**Bisous sœurette! Et Tkt tout ira bien ;-) »**_

Réfléchis Bella, réfléchis! Que veux-tu?

Le plus simple est effectivement de leur raconter toute la vérité, je ne le nie pas. Mais j'ai peur de leur réaction et aussi qu'ils m'en veulent de leur avoir tout caché.. Mais s'ils sont comme Edward (Grrr), Emmet et Alice ne m'en tiendront pas tête! Il faut que je tente la coup!

_**« Salut Em', ça va et toi?**_

_**Ecoute Edward devait nous rejoindre au café pour 20h. Arrange toi avec lui et venez tous les trois, il faut que je vous parle…**_

_**RDV à 20h!**_

_**Bises, à tout à l'heure! »**_

*Message envoyé* Ca y est, c'est fait! Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant!

**_··· Au café à 20h ···_**

« Du calme Bella, tout se passera bien! » me répéta Jasp'

Je n'arrêtais pas de gesticuler sur ma chaise. Mes pieds tapaient tout seuls, mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains étaient moites, on aurait cru que j'allais passé les examens de fin d'année!

« Hey Rosalie! » me fit Jasper en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Em… Emmet, tu… m'étouffes! »

Em' me lâcha vite, non seulement parce que j'étouffais mais aussi à cause du regard de Jasper je pense!

« Hum.. » fit Jasper

Toujours en mode « Frère protecteur »

« Euh désolé… Enchanté! Je suis Emmet Cullen et voici mon frère Edward et mo lutin préféré! J'ai dénommé Alice »

En présentant Alice, Emmet l'avait « protégée » dans l'étau de ses bras! Surement à cause du regard de mon frère qui avait l'air complètement… omnibulé!

« Et vous.. » demanda Emmet

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend quand il vit Rosalie, le vraie!

Ces 4 là paraissaient complètement… connectés, en symbiose! (un peu comme quand j'avais vu Edward à vrai dire…) Y avait vraiment de l'amour dans l'air!

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmet et Alice se tairent aussi longtemps!

« Euh les gras, je vous présente mon frère Jasper et ma sœur Rosalie. Ils… ils sont jumeaux » tentais-je…

« Enchanté.. » firent bêtement Alice et Emmet

« Et mais, attend une minute, tu as dit que ta sœur s'appelait Rosalie, comme toi? » remarqua Em'

Tiens! Il est pas si bête que ça! Alice était encore en plein léthargie..

« Ben, c'est justement pour ça que je vous ai fait venir Em' ! Je vous doit des explications. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Enfin, Alice je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de l'histoire… Bref… Je m'appelle Isabellla. Rosalie est le prénom de ma sœur, enfin demi-sœur judiciairement parlant du moins. Mais c'est ma soeur à moi! Ma mère a quitté mon père alors que je n'avais que 2 ans. Elle est américaine et moi aussi. Renée, ma mère, a pris un vol pour la Belgique. Elle y a rencontré Phil, qui est le père de Jasp' et Rose. Je n'avais aucunes infos sur mon père. Je savais juste que ma mère l'avait quitté parce qu'il avait levé la main sur moi »

Je vis de la tristesse et du dégout dans leur yeux. Emmet exprimait aussi… de la rage?

« Mais attendez! Mon père n'est pas un ivrogne, loin de là. C'est juste que mes parents avaient des problèmes financiers et leurs familles les avaient abandonnés parce que ma mère avait enfanté alors quelle était encore en terminale. Soit, du coup ils avaient de nombreux problèmes financiers. D'où le penchant pour la bouteille de mon père.. Etant petite, j'ai toujours cru que j'avais gâcher la vie de mes parents en leur faisant renoncer à leurs rêves, leurs projets. Pour moi, mon père me détestait car même en ayant nos coordonnées, il n'avait jamais donner signe de vie! »

J'avais les yeux emplis de larmes ( tout comme Rose et Alice) qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Mais je m'y refusais, j'en avais déjà trop versés pour ça!

« Il y a environ 4 mois, j'ai découvert une boîte, sous le lit de ma mère, remplie d'un nombre incalculable de lettres m'étant adressées. Je les ai lues, une à une, ça m'a pris 2 jours. Ma mère avait voulu me les cacher « pour me protéger », je ne comprends toujours pas à vrai dire. Puis j'ai échangé des lettres avec mon père. J'ai décidé de venir le rencontrer mais il ne le sait pas lui, d'où ma présence en Amérique. Seulement je veux d'abord en apprendre plus sur lui sans l'approcher. Je veux voir sa vraie nature. Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan, je suis la fille de Charlie Swan, Shérif de la bourgade de Forks »

Je ne put les retenir plus longtemps, les larmes coulèrent à flots.

Emmet et Alice avaient la ouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des billes!

Maintenant, je n'attendait qu'une chose : le verdict! Quel sera leur réaction?

* * *

_**Alors d'après vous, quel sera la réaction d'Emmet et d'Alice?**_

_**Bisous à tous!**_

_**Fauve**_


End file.
